What Love Made
by Spuffy
Summary: The summer of Elizabeth Summers 16th birthday she goes to visit her grandparents in Quebec. Where she meets Spike and they fall in love.When she gets home she finds out that she's pregnant.Her father sends her away and now Spike is trying to find her.
1. Finding Buffy

WHAT LOVE MADE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Spike's Memory*  
  
Spike was ungulfed by the smell of coconut as he put his face is her hair that was like a silk water fall of golden locks that fell over her shoulders.  
  
"Mmmm" Buffy moaned "I love you so much" she sighed as she snuggled her face into his neck.  
  
"God I love you too" Spike replied.  
  
"What time is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Almost one" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh my god my grandparents will be home soon," Buffy said as she climbed out of the bed and put on her clothes. Spike followed her and he too put his clothes on. Buffy went over to the dresser and started cleaning up some papers that had been knocked over. Then all of a sudden she started crying.  
  
"Shh, baby what's wrong" Spike said as he rapped his strong arms around her.  
  
"I just saw my plane ticket and it reminded me that I'm going home in 2 days" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"Don't go stay here with me" Spike said.  
  
"You know I would love to stay here with you, but I'm sorry I have to go home," Buffy cried.  
  
"I know, I understand" Spike replied.  
  
"I love you" Buffy said.  
  
"I love you too," Spike said as he kissed her. Buffy pulled herself up against him, wanting more. Wanting to be closer.  
  
*End of Spike's Memory*  
  
Spike sat up in bed quickly. 'God, another dream' he thought to himself. It had a week since Buffy had gone home and Spike just couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
"I have to find her," Spike said into the air "I'm going to find her"  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Spike's younger sister Drusilla asked as she popped her head in his doorway.  
  
"No one, Dru" Spike replied.  
  
"I swear ever since Elizabeth left you've been so weird," Drusilla said.  
  
"I love her Dru, I can't live with out her" Spike replied.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"I'm going to find her" Spike replied.  
  
"Ya well, good luck with that" Drusilla replied before leaving his room.  
  
For the next 2 months Spike searched everywhere for Buffy, but he couldn't find her. He couldn't believe it all the things they had talked about, all the things they had done and he didn't even know where she lived. 'Why didn't I ever ask where she lived?' Spike questioned himself. And then one day 2 months later it happened.  
  
"Hey Spike what do you think of this dress I want to wear it to my grade 9 banquet" Drusilla asked as she showed Spike the picture of some rich girl wearing the dress in a magazine.  
  
"Oh my god Dru, you're bloody wonderful" Spike said as he picked Drusilla up and spun her around.  
  
"I know I'm bloody wonderful, but why do you think so?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"Do you know who the girl wearing that dress is?" Spike asked pointing to the girl in the magazine.  
  
"Should I know her?" Dru asked.  
  
"That's Buffy, my Buffy" Spike replied "And this article about her says that she lives in LA"  
  
"Oh" was all Dru could say.  
  
"I've found her," Spike said to himself "I've finally found her"  
  
"It's great that you found her, but what are you going to do now?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"I'm going to her house" Spike replied.  
  
"But what about school, you can't just leave" Dru said.  
  
"Buffy means a lot more to me than school does" Spike replied.  
  
So Spike packed his bag and hopped on the first plane to LA. And now here he was standing on Buffy's doorstep. He lifted his finger and pushed the doorbell.  
  
An older woman came to the door, which Spike knew was Buffy's stepmother, because he and Buffy had talked about her.  
  
"Hello?" Meredith said.  
  
"Hi um is Bu-Elizabeth home?" Spike asked.  
  
"Elizabeth is no longer a part of this family" Meredith replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked.  
  
"Who are you anyways?" Meredith asked.  
  
"I'm Spike Elizabeth and I spent the summer together and I really want to see her" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh my god" Meredith said "HANK" she called.  
  
"Yes what is it?" Hank asked when he got to the door.  
  
"This young man said that he's Spike" Meredith said.  
  
"You filthy rotten kid" Hank said "Get the hell away from here, Elizabeth doesn't live here anymore and I never want to see you again" Hank yelled then slammed the door in Spike's face.  
  
"What the hell just happened here?" Spike asked himself. He wandered out to the sidewalk and sat down. What was supposed to do know? Where was Buffy?  
  
"Pst" Spike heard from behind a tree "Hey you, come here"  
  
Spike followed the voice.  
  
"Are you Spike?" a young girl asked.  
  
"I don't know if I should say yes. The last people that I told my name weren't too fond of me" Spike replied.  
  
"I'm Dawn, Elizabeth's little sister" Dawn said.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes" dawn replied.  
  
"Well where is she?" Spike asked.  
  
"My parents shipped her away as soon as she got home" Dawn said.  
  
"Where?" Spike asked.  
  
"An institution in A small town called Sunnydale" Dawn replied.  
  
"An institution for what?" Spike asked.  
  
"You don't know?" Dawn said.  
  
"Know what?" Spike asked.  
  
"Elizabeth's pregnant" Dawn replied.  
  
"Oh my god" Spike said.  
  
"I thought you knew" Dawn said, "I mean you are the Spike that Elizabeth slept with this summer"  
  
"Ya I'm the one" Spike replied.  
  
"It must be quite a surprise to find out you're going to be a daddy" Dawn said. Spike wasn't even listening to Dawn. All he could think was that he needed to get to Buffy.  
  
"Do you have the address of the institution?" Spike asked.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Because I'm going to see Buffy" Spike replied.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's a nick name" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh" Dawn said.  
  
"Now do you have the address or not?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes my parents sent then a check every month" Dawn replied "But I don't think you understand this place is like a jail. Buffy stays there until she has the baby. Then they keep the baby and send her back here like nothing even happen" Dawn said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen" Spike replied.  
  
"Okay I'll go and find the address" Dawn said and then went into the house. Dawn came back out ten minutes later.  
  
"Here you go" Dawn said and handed him the address "Let me come with you. I really want to help Elizabeth too" Dawn said.  
  
"I'm sorry little Bit, but I can't take you with me not right now" Spike replied.  
  
"I'll come back for you once I've got Buffy" Spike said.  
  
"Okay" Dawn replied "Good luck" she said and gave him a hug. Spike was a little surprised by the hug, but quickly recovered and hugged her back.  
  
"Bye" Dawn said as Spike walked away.  
  
"See you Bit" Spike said. 


	2. Faith

WHAT LOVE MADE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Now where was that phone I saw yesterday?' Buffy thought to herself. Ever since had been sent to this she had been trying to find a way to get a hold of Spike. She hated being in this institution. If it weren't for the other girl that was sent here too she would have gone crazy. Faith, the other pregnant girl, was sent here just a few days before her and they were now the best of friends. Sharing secrets about how they had gotten pregnant and stuff like that. They even talked about what they wanted to name their babies. Even if they didn't get to keep them. The doctor had told Buffy that she was having twins a boy and a girl. Faith was having a girl.  
  
The lady that was incharge of the institution was named Mrs. Maggie Walsh. Mrs. Walsh wanted Buffy and Faith to call her Mrs. Walsh, so just to spite her they called her Maggie. There were also two nurses and a doctor. Marcie Nicolas was a short and chubby nurse, she was always really nice to Buffy and Faith, but the other nurse Susan Martin was horrible, she was rude and often forgot to bring Buffy and Faith their dinner. Then there was the doctor. Dr Renolds he was really creepy. When Buffy and Faith were forced to have a check up his hands would always wonder and his sexual comments were very disturbing. Buffy hurried as she heard footsteps behind her. 'Shit' she thought 'I'm caught' She quickly opened the door to the room where she had seen the phone. She found the phone and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Ms Summers what do you think you're doing" the voice of Susan Martin was heard from the doorway.  
  
"Um I was just............" Buffy started.  
  
"Get back to bed right now" Susan, said as she herded Buffy back to her room. Buffy heard Susan lock the door to her room. Buffy sat on the bed and sighed.  
  
"So who caught you this time?" Faith asked from the bed across the room.  
  
"Susan" Buffy said "I swear that woman has like radar or something"  
  
Faith chuckled, but stopped when she heard Buffy sob.  
  
"God it's stupid of me to cry, but I really miss Spike" Buffy sobbed.  
  
Faith climbed out of her own bed and went over and gave Buffy a hug.  
  
"Hey, it's going to be okay" Faith said.  
  
"Do you think it's stupid that I'm crying?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No of course not" Faith replied "I'm sure if I even knew who the father of my baby was I'd miss him" Faith joked.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
"You always know how to cheer me up" Buffy replied.  
  
"What are friends for" Faith replied as she tucked Buffy into bed. Then they did their bed time ritual. They rubbed each other's tummies and then Faith went and climbed into her own bed.  
  
"Wake up girls" Marcie said as she came into their room "Your breakfast is ready"  
  
"Mmm" Buffy said "What have you got for us this morning?" she asked.  
  
"Eggs, sausages, bacon, and orange juice" Marcie replied "Don't tell anyone, but I snuck you each a tub of Ben and Jerry's for after"  
  
"Thanks so much Marcie" Faith said, "You know how much I love ice cream"  
  
"Ya I know, you'd eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner if you could" Marcie replied with a smile.  
  
"This is so good" Buffy said "Thanks"  
  
Your welcome girls" Marcie said "Well I should be going now. I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye" both girls said with full mouths.  
  
"See you" Marcie, said with a chuckle as she left.  
  
"So Faithy what do you want to do today" Buffy asked.  
  
"I was thinking that we might go and hang out in the garden for a while" Faith replied "I really like looking at the flowers"  
  
"That sounds like fun" Buffy said "But I want to take a shower first"  
  
"Ya me too" Faith said. There were two showers in the bathroom. So Buffy and Faith didn't have to take turns. 20 minutes later they were both standing in front of their closets.  
  
"What do you think I should wear today?" Faith asked.  
  
"Why don't you wear that cute light blue shirt with those jeans shorts" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Ya I guess I should wear that while it still fits me" Faith sighed.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Faith asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to wear Spike's black shirt with my white roxi shorts" Buffy replied.  
  
"Girl you've worn that shirt everyday since I met you" Faith said.  
  
"I know, but it's really comfortable and it still smells like him" Buffy replied.  
  
"That's cause you haven't washed it yet" Faith replied with a smirk.  
  
Buffy couldn't help, but laugh.  
  
"Fine I'll wear my pink tank top instead" Buffy replied.  
  
"Thank you that shirt was starting to smell" Faith laughed.  
  
"Okay let's go" Buffy said 10 minutes later.  
  
"Let's" Faith replied.  
  
Buffy and Faith stopped quickly in the library to get a few baby books to read in the garden. Buffy was reading about giving birth, which she was really worried about. While Faith was still looking through baby names. Buffy had already decided to name the boy Carter William and the girl Emma- Lee, but she still didn't have a middle name for the girl.  
  
"Buffy" Faith said when she saw Buffy pull out Spike's black shirt and put it in her lap.  
  
"What, I said I wouldn't wear it. Not that I wouldn't still carry it around with me" Buffy replied.  
  
"Girl you're so weird" Faith replied.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm in love with him" Buffy replied.  
  
It was quiet for an hour while they both read.  
  
"I got it" Faith squealed.  
  
"Got what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I know what I want to name my baby" Faith said.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Alexandra" Faith replied.  
  
"Aww that's so cute" Buffy replied.  
  
"Thanks" Faith replied.  
  
"Have you thought of a middle name for her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No" Faith replied.  
  
"Me neither middle names are hard" Buffy replied.  
  
"I know what we can do," Faith said.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I want my baby's middle name to be Buffy" Faith replied.  
  
"Aww and I want my baby girl's middle name to be Faith" Buffy replied.  
  
Both pregnant teenagers started to cry as they hugged.  
  
"Stupid pregnancy hormones" Faith sobbed.  
  
"Ya" Buffy replied. 


	3. Doctors Appointment

WHAT LOVE MADE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* Spike's Memory *  
  
"William come down here and meet Mr. and Mrs. Summers grand daughter. She's staying with them for the summer" Spike's mother Cindy said.  
  
"Hi" Elizabeth said with a small wave.  
  
"Hello, Luv" Spike replied.  
  
"William this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is William" Spike's father Mark said.  
  
"Call me Spike" Spike said.  
  
"William why don't you show Elizabeth around the town" Cindy suggested.  
  
"Sure mom" Spike said "What do you think Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Buffy?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth, William likes to come up with nick names for everyone" Mark said "Call her Elizabeth" he said to Spike.  
  
"No, I like Buffy" Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Let's go then shall we" Spike said as he and Buffy left.  
  
"Good bye you two" Cindy said.  
  
"Be good William" Mark added.  
  
"Ya ya" Spike replied as he and Buffy climbed into his car and drove away.  
  
"So luv tell me something about yourself" Spike said as he speed towards town.  
  
"Well what do you want to know?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Anything, but mostly are you single?" Spike replied.  
  
"Yes I'm single" Buffy replied "And what about you? Are you single?" she asked.  
  
"I'm flattered that you asked and yes I'm single" Spike replied.  
  
"Good to know" Buffy smirked "So where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"I thought I might take you down to the water front and we could get an ice cream or something like that" Spike replied.  
  
*End of Spike's memory*  
  
Spike woke up and looked around. He had almost forgotten that he was on an airplane. An airplane going to see Buffy. What would he say when he saw her? Would she still love him? Or would she be mad that he got her pregnant? Spike was pulled out of his thoughts when a flight attendant asked him a question.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" the flight attendant asked.  
  
"Um yes I would like a coke please" Spike replied. He couldn't believe that he wasn't aloud to have beer on the plane. How could he be too young? He was going to be a father in a few months.  
  
"Here you go" the flight attendant said as she handed him his drink.  
  
"Thanks" Spike replied.  
  
'This is your captain speaking please buckle your seatbelts as we will be landing in a few moments' the captains voice was heard in the speakers.  
  
Spike felt a sudden excitement as he climbed off the plane and down the runway into the airport. He was going to see Buffy. He was getting closer and closer.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy was asleep at the institute and dreaming about Spike.  
  
*Buffy's Memory*  
  
"Spike where are you tak-" Buffy started.  
  
"Shh, just close your eyes and trust me" Spike said as he lead Buffy out of his car.  
  
"Watch your step" Spike warned. And when Buffy almost tripped he decided to carry her instead.  
  
Buffy giggled as she felt Spike pick her up into his arms. Spike carried her down a dock and into his family's boat. Spike started to boat and drove away.  
  
"Spike please tell me where we're going" Buffy wined.  
  
"Nope, it's going to be a surprise" Spike replied.  
  
"Fine, then I get to give you a surprise tomorrow night" Buffy said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh I like the sound of that" Spike replied and they both laughed. Spike stopped the boat and climbed out.  
  
"Wait here for a minute" Spike said. He pulled the boat onto the beach so that it wouldn't float away.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied.  
  
When Spike was finished he got back in the boat and picked Buffy up again. He carried her a short ways. Buffy felt herself being put down onto a blanket.  
  
"Are we there now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" he replied.  
  
"Can open my eyes then?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" he replied.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and looked around. They were on a small island and Spike had set up a picnic and there were candles everywhere.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Spike" Buffy gave him a hug "It's so beautiful"  
  
"I'm glad you like it" Spike replied.  
  
Buffy settled herself into Spike's lap.  
  
"I love you" Spike said.  
  
"I love you too" Buffy replied.  
  
*End of Buffy's Memory*  
  
"Hey B, wake up" Faith said as she climbed onto Buffy's bed.  
  
"Mmm?" Buffy moaned "What is it?"  
  
"Maggie just told me that we both have a doctors appointment today" Faith replied.  
  
"Oh god" Buffy said "I hate Dr Renolds"  
  
"I know he's so creepy" Faith replied.  
  
"Ewww" Buffy shuddered.  
  
"Well I did have an idea that might make it a bit better" Faith suggested.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked "Cause right now I'd do anything to make it better"  
  
"We could refuse to co-operate endless they let us go together" Faith said.  
  
"Ya, that would at least be better than being alone with Dr Renolds" Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay Faith your doctors appointment is first" Susan said from the doorway.  
  
Faith got up and walked out of the room with Buffy following her.  
  
"No Buffy you have to wait here" Susan said.  
  
"I don't think so" Buffy replied as she pushed her way past Susan and into the doctors office with Faith.  
  
"Buffy you aren't aloud to be in here your appointment is after Faith's" Dr Renolds said.  
  
Susan tried to force Buffy out of the room.  
  
"Let go of me" Buffy cried.  
  
"If Buffy leaves so do I" Faith stated.  
  
"But you can't leave you have an appointment" Dr Renolds said.  
  
"I want Buffy to stay with me for my appointment" Faith replied.  
  
"Fine whatever I don't care she can stay" Dr Renolds sighed.  
  
"Good" faith replied and Buffy seated herself beside Faith while Susan left the room.  
  
"As long as Faith doesn't mind Buffy seeing her naked, because today is a full examination" Dr Renolds said with a smirk.  
  
"No I don't think so" Faith replied. Faith pulled back her fist and punched the doctor. He fell unconscious.  
  
"I say we run" Faith said to Buffy.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Buffy replied. It was a funny sight to see the two pregnant teenagers running. They ran all the way to their room and locked the door behind them. 


	4. Runaway

Hey everyone PLEASE go and vote for my story 'Coyote Ugly' at Shattered Frames website. I really want to win. So if you guys want more chapters in this story you better go and vote thanks!  
  
WHAT LOVE MADE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Spike had been wondering around the gates of the institution for over an hour now. He hadn't expected it to be so highly guarded. How was he going to get Buffy out?  
  
"NO" Spike heard Buffy scream from inside.  
  
"LET GO OF ME," said another girl's voice that Spike didn't recognize.  
  
All Spike could think was that he had to get Buffy out. He quickly climbed the front gate and knocked the guard unconscious. Once inside the building Spike followed the cries.  
  
"FAITH"  
  
"BUFFY"  
  
Spike peeked around the corner to see Buffy and who ever Faith was being held by two men.  
  
"Now you two will be locked in separate rooms until you agree to have the full examination from Dr Renolds" Maggie Walsh said.  
  
"No Faith" Buffy cried as she was pushed into a room.  
  
"Buffy" Faith cried as she was pushed into a different room.  
  
Spike was in shock. He had seen the small bump starting to form on Buffy abdomen. It was the first time he really realized that he was going to be father. Spike was taken out of his daydream when he heard Maggie Walsh talking again.  
  
"Well that should teach the little brats to listen to us" Maggie Walsh laughed and then she and all the others walked away. This was Spike's chance to get to Buffy. He laid down on the floor infront of Buffy's door.  
  
"Buffy" he called under the door. He could here sobbing from inside.  
  
"Faith?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, it's me, Spike" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh my god, Spike" Buffy said as she came to the other side of the door.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"There's no time for explanations now. I need to get you out of here" Spike replied.  
  
"But the door is locked" Buffy replied.  
  
"I know, do you have any bobby pins?" Spike asked.  
  
"Um ya I have one in my hair" Buffy replied "But what good is a bobby pin when what we need is a key" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can use it to pick the lock" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh" Buffy said.  
  
"Now can you pass the bobby pin under the door" Spike asked.  
  
"Ya sure" Buffy replied as she slid the bobby pin under the door and into Spike's hand.  
  
"Is it working?" Buffy asked after a few minutes of waiting.  
  
"Ya, I've almost got it" Spike replied. Then she was a 'click' sound.  
  
"I got it" Spike said and opened the door. He was almost knocked over as Buffy jumped into his arms.  
  
"I love you so much" Spike said.  
  
"I love you too" Buffy replied "And I always knew that you'd come for me"  
  
"Well they'll be time for hugs and kisses later, but right now I think we should get the hell out of here" Spike said as he started to pull Buffy away.  
  
"Wait" Buffy, said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My friend Faith" Buffy said "I can't just leave her here"  
  
"Okay fine" Spike replied "Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"In that room I think" Buffy said as she pointed to a room down the hall.  
  
Buffy went and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away" was heard from inside.  
  
"Faith it's Buffy" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy"?" Faith said, "How'd you get out?" she asked.  
  
"Spike saved me" Buffy replied.  
  
"Spike, you mean 'the' Spike. The one you've been talking about all this time" Faith asked.  
  
"That's the one" Buffy replied.  
  
"You talked about me?" Spike asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me, she talked about you for hours on end" Faith replied.  
  
Buffy blushed, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Spike can you pick this lock too?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ya sure luv" Spike replied.  
  
"She told me how you always call her luv" Faith replied with a smirk. Even though the others couldn't see the smirk through the door.  
  
2 minutes later Faith's door was open and the three of them were making a run for it.  
  
"Do you have a car here?" Buffy asked once they got to the front gates.  
  
"Ya, I rented a car at the airport" Spike replied.  
  
"There he is" a guard called "He's the one who knocked me unconscious"  
  
"Shit" Spike said.  
  
"You knocked the guard unconscious?" Faith asked.  
  
"Ya" Spike replied.  
  
"Good job" Faith replied.  
  
"Spike is your car close, cause the guards are catching up with us," Buffy said.  
  
"And I don't know how much further I can run" Faith added.  
  
"It's just around the corner," Spike said.  
  
And sure enough as they turned the corner Spike's rented car came into sight. All three of them climbed into the car.  
  
"The girls are getting away," Maggie Walsh cried "Somebody stop them"  
  
Spike speed down the highway. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to get Buffy and her friend as far away from those people as possible.  
  
Buffy curled up on the seat beside him and Faith was sitting in the back.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes Luv" Spike replied.  
  
"How did you know where I was?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Do you want the whole story?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well, it started a week after you left. I realized that I couldn't live without you..........." Spike told the whole story about the dress in the magazine, meeting her little sister, all of it.  
  
"Wow" was the only sound Buffy could form.  
  
"So how about now you tell me what happened to you once you left" Spike suggested.  
  
"Okay" Buffy agreed.  
  
"When I got home my parents were so excited to see me............."  
  
***************  
  
*Buffy's Memory*  
  
"Oh Elizabeth it's so wonderful to see you" Hank said.  
  
"Yes and you must tell us everything about your trip" Meredith added, "What was your favorite part?" she asked.  
  
"My favorite part would have to be spending time with Spike" Buffy said.  
  
"Spike? Who's Spike?" Hank asked.  
  
"You know the LeChances' next door to Granny-May and Grand-papa" Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, I know the ones" Hank replied.  
  
"He's their son" Buffy replied.  
  
"That's nice, but what did you think of the O'Conners' son, Angel?" Hank asked.  
  
"I'm going to have him come west to visit us next month" Hank said.  
  
"But dad Spike is the one I like" Buffy replied.  
  
"How can you like Spike when Angel is so much more suitable" Hank replied.  
  
"You don't even know Spike, how can you judge him like that" Buffy cried.  
  
"Oh dear don't get in a huff" Meredith said.  
  
"Hank honey we should be going if we're going to make our dinner reservations" Meredith said.  
  
"Oh good I'm starved. Where are we going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sorry Elizabeth, but you're not coming tonight," Hank said as he and Meredith grabbed their coats and were out the door.  
  
How could they leave me? 'Buffy thought' I should be having a welcoming home party, not being left all by myself. I guess I'll just have to go and find something else to do.  
  
"LIZZY" Dawn squealed as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Dawnie, it's great to see you. I didn't know you were home" Buffy said she gave her sister a hug.  
  
"I really missed you" Dawn replied.  
  
"So Meredith and Dad have gone out for the night. What should we do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could have a party with Ben'n'Jerry tonight" Dawn replied.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Buffy replied and the two sisters made their way to the freezer for their party.  
  
******************** Three weeks later ********************  
  
"Lizzy are you okay in there?" Dawn called through the bathroom door. For the last few days Dawn had woken up the find her sister throwing up in the bathroom.  
  
"Ya Dawnie I'm fin-blah" Buffy said as she threw up again. Dawn opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Lizzy I don't care how much you hate it you are going to the doctors. You could be really sick" Dawn said.  
  
"Please Dawnie just give it a few more days I'm sure it'll go away" Buffy replied.  
  
"Fine, two more days and that's it. If you're still sick in two days you promise to go to the doctor" Dawn said.  
  
"I promise" Buffy replied.  
  
*************************  
  
"Lizzy get your but down here. We're going to be late" Dawn called.  
  
"Dawn I really don't want to go" Buffy replied as she finally came down the stairs.  
  
"Too bad. You promised. So you have to go," Dawn said.  
  
The drive to the doctor's office was quiet. And it wasn't until they were waiting in the waiting room that dawn spoke up.  
  
"Lizzy did you have sex with anyone while you were away?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dawn" Buffy said surprised with Dawn's question.  
  
"Are you emplying what I think you're emplying?" Buffy asked.  
  
"If you think I'm emplying that you might be pregnant then yes" Dawn replied.  
  
"Oh" was the only sound Buffy could make.  
  
"Lizzy I'm not a little kid. I'm 14. I know about sex. And I want to know if you slept with anyone?" Dawn said.  
  
"Yes" Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Oh my god Lizzy!" Dawn cried.  
  
Buffy started to cry.  
  
"I didn't even think of that. I thought I just had the stomach flu" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"Don't cry Lizzy it's going to be okay" Dawn replied.  
  
"No it's not. What if I'm really pregnant," Buffy said.  
  
"It'll be okay. You have people who love you and will help you to get through this" Dawn replied.  
  
"Dad and Meredith don't love me" Buffy replied.  
  
"Maybe they aren't the nicest people in the world, but you do have me and I'm sure the father of your baby will want to help" Dawn said.  
  
"Ms. Summers" the receptionist called "The doctor is ready for you"  
  
"Dawnie will you come in with me?" Buffy asked, "I can't do this alone," she said.  
  
"Of course I'll come with you" Dawn replied.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy replied.  
  
*End of Buffy's Memory*  
  
*******************  
  
"And that's when I found out that I was pregnant. My father sent me away to the institution as soon as he found out and I haven't heard from him since" Buffy finished her story.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there with you" Spike said.  
  
"It's okay" Buffy replied.  
  
"No it isn't. You went through hell and I wasn't there to hold your hand and help you through it" Spike said.  
  
"Well you have from now on to make up for it" Buffy replied.  
  
"You're right and I'm not going to miss a minute of it" Spike said. Spike quickly pulled the car over to give Buffy a mind blowing kiss.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you this morning" Spike said.  
  
"Aww you too are just so cute" Faith said from the back.  
  
Spike pulled back onto the road and started to drive again.  
  
"Spike where are we going?" Buffy asked after an hour of driving.  
  
"I don't really know" Spike replied "Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"Anywhere safe sounds good to me" Faith said.  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go and see my mom" Buffy said.  
  
"You mean your real mom, not your step mother?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ya" Buffy replied "With this whole being pregnant thing, it makes me really miss my mom"  
  
"Do you know where she lives?" Spike asked.  
  
"I think she lives in Sunnydale, California" Buffy replied.  
  
"Then Sunnydale here we come" Spike said. 


	5. Joyce

WHAT LOVE MADE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Because it's been so long since I last updated I'm going to give everyone a summary of what has happen so far in this story. Just in case some of you have forgotten.  
  
Summary: A week after Elizabeth leaves Quebec Spike realizes that he can't live without her and he starts to search for her. After two months of looking he finally finds out where she lives. He gets on the first plane to her house, but when he gets there Buffy's Father and stepmother yell at him and tell him to never come near their family again. Spike sits on the sidewalk and tries to think of what to do next. Elizabeth's younger sister Dawn comes outside and tells him that Elizabeth went to an institution for pregnant teens. Spike leaves to find the institution, but not before promising Dawn that he would someday come back for her. When Spike finds the institution he brakes in and saves Buffy and her friend Faith. At the end of the last chapter the three of them had decided to go to Sunnydale and finds Buffy's real mom.  
  
And now onto the story: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Buffy" Spike said as he gave her a little shake.  
  
"Buffy it's time to wake up" Spike said.  
  
"Hun?" Buffy moaned and opened her eyes.  
  
"Wake up luv I think we've found your mums house."  
  
Buffy sat up and looked around. They were parked outside a cute little house.  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy started to cry "I can't believe that I'm actually going to see my mom after all these years"  
  
"Come on B this is a happy time you shouldn't be crying" Faith said.  
  
"I know, this is happy crying" Buffy replied and Faith just laughed at her. Ten minutes later Buffy was finally standing at the front and Spike and Faith were both waiting at the end of the pathway. Buffy looked back at Spike and he gave her a reassuring nod. Buffy slowly raised her hand to the doorbell. This was it; she was going to see her mom again.  
  
***********************  
  
"Do you want me to get that?" Rupert Giles called from the kitchen. His wife Joyce was sitting in the living.  
  
"No, it's all right I've got it" Joyce replied as she made her way to the door. Joyce opened the door and the face on the other side was one that she had never expected to see again. Her daughter, Elizabeth Anne Summers. Elizabeth had been taken away from her 12 years ago. Joyce remembered that horrible day perfectly. The day her children had been taken away from her. Hank was a bad man, he made his money by stealing and gambling on the black market. When Joyce decided that she didn't want to have anything to do with it Hank hired a hit man to kill her, but when that didn't work Hank framed her with all his wrong doings and he fled the country with their two daughters. And it was just lately that Joyce had cleared her name and was able to live her life again.  
  
" Hi mom" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh my god, Elizabeth" Joyce cried as she pulled her daughter into a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you get away from your father? Where's Dawn?" Joyce asked so many questions at once.  
  
"It's a really long story. Do you mind if we come in and I'll tell you all about it" Buffy replied.  
  
"We?" Joyce asked and then looked passed Buffy to see Spike and Faith standing at the end of the walkway.  
  
"Yes of course, come in" Joyce ushered all three of them into the house.  
  
"Can I get any of you something to drink?" Joyce asked.  
  
"I'm good thanks" Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay and would you two like anything?............I'm sorry I don't know your names" Joyce said.  
  
"Oh mom this is Spike and Faith" Buffy said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you both" Joyce replied.  
  
"This is my husband, Rupert" Joyce said when Giles walked into the room.  
  
"Oh my god, you're married?" Buffy replied "Congratulations"  
  
"Thank-you" Joyce replied.  
  
"Why we all go into the living room" Giles suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea" Joyce replied as she lead everyone to the living room.  
  
Once everyone was settled in the living room Buffy started to tell her mother about everything that had been going on in the last few months.  
  
"So..so you and Faith are both pregnant?" Joyce asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"And Spike is the father of your baby?" Joyce asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"And your father sent you away?" Joyce asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"But you ran away from the institution?" Joyce asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I know that this is alot to take in at once" Buffy said.  
  
This time it was Joyce who nodded.  
  
It was getting later and Spike saw Buffy yawn.  
  
"Well, we should probably be going to try and find a hotel to stay in tonight" Spike said.  
  
"Oh no, don't be silly you can stay with us" Joyce relied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy said.  
  
"It would be our pleasure" Giles replied "We have two rooms. Buffy and Faith can stay in one and Spike can stay in the other" he added.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other sadly when they realized that they wouldn't get to share a bed together.  
  
"Okay" Buffy said.  
  
"Thank-you" Faith said and Spike just nodded his thanks.  
  
***********************  
  
1:59  
  
Buffy was watching the hours go by slowly on the alarm clock. She wanted so badly to be in Spike's arms right now. She quietly climbed out of bed and wandered down the hall to the room that Spike was sleeping in. Spike was awake too.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing here. What if you mum wakes up?" Spike whispered.  
  
"She already know I'm pregnant. How does she think I got that way? By not being in the same bed as you?" Buffy whispered back.  
  
Buffy climbed into the single bed and snuggled into Spike's arms.  
  
"I couldn't sleep knowing that you were so close and yet I wasn't able to sleep beside you" Buffy whispered.  
  
"Well, you can sleep now" Spike whispered.  
  
"Goodnight, Spike" Buffy whispered.  
  
"Goodnight, Luv" Spike whispered back.  
  
Buffy and Spike fell asleep as soon as they closed their eyes.  
  
*******************************  
  
The next morning Joyce went to check on her daughter, but she wasn't there. Faith was the only one in that bed, Panic-stricken Joyce ran down the hall to the room Spike was sleeping in. And there Buffy was cuddled up in Spike's arms.  
  
Even though Joyce didn't like the fact that her daughter was sharing a bed with a boy, she had to admit that they did look really cute together.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
AN: I'm really truly sorry for how long you all had to wait.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. Xander, Willow and Cordelia

WHAT LOVE MADE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Mmmm" Buffy moaned "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Just to the lou. I'll be right back. Don't worry" Spike replied. He gave her a kiss of the forehead and then headed to the bathroom.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Joyce stepped into the room.  
  
"Good morning" she said.  
  
"Hi mom" Buffy replied.  
  
"How was your sleep?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Good, it felt great to not be in that institution anymore" Buffy said.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I'm not in the same room that I started in last night," Buffy said as Spike came back into the room.  
  
"The thought did cross my mind" Joyce replied.  
  
"It's just that I've missed Spike so much and I just wanted to feel safe again and when I'm in his arms is when I feel the safest. You don't know what it's like to sleep in that institution and wonder every night if that creepy doctor is going to come into your room" Buffy said.  
  
"I'm so sorry sweetie," Joyce said "I wish that I could have been there with you," she added.  
  
Spike walked over to Buffy and gave her a hug. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone" Joyce said, "Oh and there are some people coming over at 11:00. They work at the gallery and they've become like children to me. I think that you'll really like them," Joyce said.  
  
"Okay mom" Buffy replied.  
  
"Bye" Spike said.  
  
"Bye" Joyce replied.  
  
****  
  
Buffy smiled happily, she was lying on the bed and Spike had his head on her stomach. He was talking to the baby.  
  
"Say luv, have you thought at all about what you want to name the baby?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well a while ago I did decide on some names, but I don't want those names anymore. I want to pick names with you" Buffy said.  
  
"What were the names that you chose before?" Spike asked.  
  
"Emma-Lee for a girl and Carter William for a boy" Buffy replied.  
  
"Are there any special people in your life that you might want to name the baby after?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Well I was thinking that if it's a girl I would like to have her middle name be Dawn" Buffy said.  
  
"It's a perfect middle name" Spike replied. Spike froze, remembering his promise to Dawn.  
  
"When I was looking for you I ran into Dawn. I promised her that I would go back for her once you were safe" Spike said.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find a way to get her" Buffy said.  
  
"Right, but right now let's think about happier things...like what we are going to name our baby" Spike replied.  
  
"Okay, so Dawn as the middle name and....what girls names do you like?" she asked.  
  
"Amie" Spike replied.  
  
"Awwww, I love the name Amie" Buffy said.  
  
"Good, so if we have a girl her name will be Amie Dawn" Spike stated.  
  
"Amie Dawn...it's perfect" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"And what about for a boy?" Spike asked.  
  
"My grampa's name was Mackenzie and I would love it if we could have his name as our baby's middle name" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, I had a cousin who passed away at a very young age and his name was Adam" Spike said.  
  
"I'm sorry about your cousin" Buffy said.  
  
"It was a long time ago, but I always told myself that I would name my son after him" Spike said.  
  
"Adam Mackenzie...it has a nice ring to it" Buffy said.  
  
"Thank-you...the fact that you're willing to name our son Adam means a lot to me" Spike said.  
  
"No problem. It's a nice name" Buffy replied.  
  
Buffy gazed over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 10:45.  
  
"My mom's friends will be here soon. We should get dressed," Buffy said.  
  
"You're right" Spike replied, but didn't move.  
  
"That means you have to take your head off my stomach so I can get up" Buffy laughed.  
  
"Fine" Spike sighed, getting up and then helping Buffy up.  
  
****  
  
Buffy, Spike and Faith were sitting in the kitchen having a snack that Joyce had fixed them.  
  
"Honey I'm Home" a voice called from the front hall.  
  
"They're here" Joyce said leading Buffy, Spike and Faith into the living where Joyce's friends had already sprawled themselves around the room.  
  
"You guys, this is Buffy my daughter, her boyfriend Spike and her friend Faith" Joyce said.  
  
"Hey" said a brown haired man sitting in a chair at the end of the room.  
  
"Hi" said a red head as she gave a little wave.  
  
And the girl with long brown hair who was sitting on the couch just smiled at them.  
  
"And these are the people who eat all my food, Xander, Willow and Cordelia" Joyce said and pointed to each person as she said their name.  
  
"Hi" Buffy, Spike and Faith all said at once.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm just going to let Rupert know you're here" Joyce said as she left the room.  
  
Buffy, Spike and Faith sat down on the couch.  
  
"Buffy we've heard so much about you. It's great to finally meet you" Willow said. Buffy smiled.  
  
"It's nice to know that there has been someone around here keeping my mom on her toes" Buffy said.  
  
After a few moments of silence Cordelia spoke up.  
  
"I'm don't mean to be rude, but...are you two pregnant?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Cordelia" Willow hissed.  
  
"No Willow it's okay. Yes we are pregnant," Buffy said.  
  
"Is Spike the father of your baby?" Cordy asked Buffy.  
  
"Ya, he is" Buffy replied smiling at Spike and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Where's your baby's father?" Cordy asked Faith.  
  
Faith started to fidget with her hands and she all of a sudden found the carpet very interesting.  
  
"We don't talk about him. He was an asshole" Buffy whispered to Cordelia.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Faith" Cordy said.  
  
"No, it's okay. I've moved on. I don't even think about him anymore" Faith replied.  
  
"So how far along are you two?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm four and a half months along and Faith is...." Buffy started to say, but Faith finished for her.  
  
"I'm almost five months," Faith said.  
  
"Oh, so Faith is further along than Buffy" Willow said.  
  
"Ya" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh my god I have the best idea ever" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We should all go shopping for baby clothes and accessories" Cordy replied.  
  
"That would be so much fun," Willow said.  
  
"Oh god, Spike and I don't have to come do we?" Xander sighed.  
  
"Oh course you do. If you don't come who's gonna carry the bags?" Cordy said.  
  
It was decided the six of them would go baby shopping the next day.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I was so busy and I didn't know where to go with the story, but now I have some ideas. So I will try to update more often. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Spuffy 


	7. Baby Shopping

WHAT LOVE MADE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Okay I messed up in the last chapter when I said that Buffy was going to name the girl Amie Dawn. I forgot that earlier in the story I said that Buffy and Faith were going have their babies middle names be after each other. The baby girl's name is Amie Faith, not Amie Dawn.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
It was the next day and Buffy, Faith, Willow and Cordelia were all sitting in Buffy and Faith's bedroom.  
  
"Can you guys keep a secret?" Buffy asked Willow and Cordy.  
  
"Yes, of course" Willow replied.  
  
"I'm having twins. A boy and a girl" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh my god, that's so cool," Willow said.  
  
"Why is that a secret?" Cordy questioned.  
  
"Spike was so into the sex of the baby being a surprise that I didn't want to ruin it for him" Buffy said.  
  
"Awww, you're so sweet," Willow said.  
  
"That'll make it easier to go baby shopping. Now we know what sex the baby is or babies in your case" Cordy said.  
  
"Faith do you know what you're having?" Willow asked.  
  
"A girl" Faith replied.  
  
"How cute" Willow said.  
  
"Do you know what you're going to name your baby?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I'm going to name her Alexandra and her middle name is going to be Elizabeth after Buffy" Faith replied.  
  
"And I'm naming my girl Amie and her middle name is going to be Faith" Buffy said "And the boy's name is going to be Adam Mackenzie"  
  
"Those are all adorable names," Willow said.  
  
"Ya, they're really cute," Cordy added.  
  
"I love how you two are having the girls middle names be after each other," Willow said.  
  
****  
  
"What do you think of this?" Buffy asked as she held up a white sun hat with little flowers on it.  
  
"That's cute" Faith replied.  
  
"Ya and it'll be perfect to keep the sun out of the baby's eyes" Willow said.  
  
"Oh and look here's a pink one just like it" Cordy said holding up another sun hat. Their cart was starting to get really full and Spike and Xander were standing in the doorway to the store with their arms full of bags from other baby stores.  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy said rushing over to a rack on the wall "Look at this" she said as she pointed to a little pair of overalls.  
  
"Those are adorable" Willow squealed.  
  
"You should get one pair of pink and one pair of blue. That way the twins can be matching" Cordy said.  
  
Buffy grabbed a pink one and a blue one and threw them into the cart.  
  
"Look at these little socks. I can't imagine anyone having tiny enough feet to fit in here," Faith said as she grabbed a pair of socks.  
  
"I know, they're just so little" Willow agreed.  
  
They put a few pairs of socks in the cart.  
  
Buffy lifted her nose into the air.  
  
"Oh my god, do I smell fries?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Probably, there's a NewYork fries in the food court and it's not far away" Cordy said.  
  
"We have to get fries" Faith demanded.  
  
"Definitely" Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay, we'll buy this stuff and then head over to the food court" Willow said.  
  
"Good, I can't wait" Buffy smiled.  
  
They quickly bought the baby clothes and headed to the food court so that Buffy and Faith could get their fry fix.  
  
"Spike hunny could you get me a strawberry milkshake?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure" Spike said as he stood up.  
  
"Oh my god, Xander could you get me a chocolate milkshake?" Faith asked.  
  
"No problem" Xander as he followed Spike.  
  
"You two have so got them whipped" Cordy said.  
  
"Do you think you might start dating Xander?" Willow asked Faith.  
  
"I don't know. I mean who wants to date a pregnant woman" Faith replied.  
  
"He seems to really like you" Cordy said.  
  
"I guess we'll have to see what happens" Faith said just as Xander and Spike came back with the milkshakes.  
  
"See what happens to what?" Xander asked.  
  
"Nothing" all the girls replied at once.  
  
****  
  
Buffy, Spike, Faith, Xander, Willow, and Cordy were all sitting around Joyce's kitchen table.  
  
"So was your guys's day at the mall?" Joyce questioned the group of teens.  
  
"It was so much fun" Buffy replied.  
  
"You should see some of the adorable things we got" Cordy added.  
  
"I would love for you to show me" Joyce replied.  
  
"I was just waiting for you to ask" Buffy said as she pulled her mother into the living room where there was a pile of shopping bags.  
  
"Oh my, look at all these bags" Joyce exclaimed.  
  
"We know, Spike and I had to carry those bags all over the mall" Xander complained.  
  
They all ignored Xander comment and started to look through the bags. They spent the next hour looking at all the baby accessories.  
  
****  
  
Faith had wandered out onto the back porch and sat down. She loved Buffy a lot, but sometimes seeing her with Spike made her so jealous. And right now she just needed to get some fresh air. Buffy and Spike had cuddling on the couch and watching TV.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Xander asked as he came out onto the porch.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine" Faith replied, but she couldn't hold back a sob.  
  
Xander sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong" Xander said.  
  
"It's just the pregnancy hormones" Faith sobbed.  
  
Faith leaned over and put her head on Xander's shoulder. Xander kissed the top of her head. Faith leaned up and Xander started to kiss her. Faith pulled away.  
  
"Do you really want to be getting involved with a pregnant woman?" Faith asked.  
  
"I don't see there being a problem with it. I mean I love kids and I really want to get to know you. Maybe...............someday.........we could...........Be a family," Xander said, looking Faith in the eye.  
  
Xander placed a hand on Faith stomach and the baby kicked.  
  
"Oh my god what was that?" Xander asked jumping up "Are you going to have the baby?" he asked.  
  
"No silly, it's just the baby kicking" Faith laughed and she pulled him back down beside her.  
  
"I'm not going to be having the baby for like another 3 or 4 months," Faith said.  
  
"Right, I knew that" Xander replied.  
  
"Xander, Faith" Joyce called "Dinner's ready" she said.  
  
"Come, we're coming" Faith said.  
  
Xander helped Faith up and they both went inside for dinner.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Next chapter coming soon!  
  
Spuffy 


	8. Dawn and a New Baby

WHAT LOVE MADE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Buffy and Faith hadn't been able to see their feet in weeks. Their ankles were swollen and their backs were constantly aching. Their stomachs were sticking out a lot and often got in the way.  
  
Three months had passed since they arrived at Joyce's house. Buffy had called Dawn to tell her that as soon as the baby was born they would go to LA and get her. It seemed to be the best idea. Dawn didn't want to wait that long, but said that she would.  
  
It was later in the afternoon and Buffy and Faith were napping while Spike, Xander, Willow and Cordelia were watching TV.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I'll get it" Giles said as he came out of his study.  
  
He opened the door and there was a young girl standing there.  
  
"Hi.............is this where Joyce lives?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes it is. Would you like to speak with her?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yes, please" the girl replied.  
  
"Joyce" Giles called and Joyce can out from in the kitchen.  
  
"Don't yell, Buffy and Faith are napping" Joyce said.  
  
"Sorry, there's a girl here at the door to see you" Giles said.  
  
"Oh my god, Dawn" Joyce dropped the cup she was holding and it smashed on the floor. Joyce rushed to the door and gave her daughter a hug.  
  
"Hi mom" Dawn said shyly.  
  
The group that was in the living room got up and came to the door.  
  
"I thought Buffy and Spike were going to go and get you after the baby was born. How did you get here?" Joyce questioned.  
  
"I couldn't stand to stay there anymore. Dad got...............violent" Dawn said in a low voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Nibblet. We should have come to get you sooner," Spike said.  
  
"So this is your other daughter Dawn?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Yes it is, Dawn this is Willow, Xander, Cordelia and of course Spike" Joyce said. Giles cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Oh and this is my husband Rupert Giles" Joyce added.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all" Dawn replied.  
  
"Dawnie?" Buffy said from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn cried as she ran up the stairs to meet her sister.  
  
Buffy and Dawn stood there hugging for a long time. They were both crying too.  
  
"God, I missed you so much" Dawn said.  
  
"I missed you too" Buffy replied.  
  
"I hate to break up this little love fest, but I think there's something wrong with the baby" Faith said as she came up behind Buffy and Dawn at the top of the stairs. Faith had to brace herself against the wall as she felt another pain in her stomach.  
  
Xander rushed to the top of the stairs to help Faith.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?" Xander asked as he started to panic.  
  
"I don't know" Faith replied grabbing onto his shoulder for support.  
  
"It's okay don't worry. I'm sure everything's okay" Joyce said as she went to the top of the stairs to help Faith down.  
  
They sat her on the couch and Joyce brought her something to drink.  
  
"What do you think is wrong?" Xander asked to no one in peticular.  
  
"Maybe she's gonna have the baby" Dawn suggested.  
  
"No, no that's not possible. I still have three more weeks to go" Faith replied with a tone of panic.  
  
"You know that is a possibility," Joyce said.  
  
"It can't be it's too soon," Xander said.  
  
"Xander calm down. Babies are born early all the time," Joyce said.  
  
"Ahhh" Faith cried as she felt another pain.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to the hospital" Buffy suggested.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Joyce said.  
  
Xander helped Faith into the car and Joyce drove them to the hospital. The others all rode in Giles's car to meet up with them at the hospital.  
  
"Where's Faith?" Buffy asked her mom when they arrived at the hospital.  
  
"She's in the delivery room" Joyce replied.  
  
"Oh my god. Is everything okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes everything is fine. Xander's in there with her" Joyce said.  
  
"So I guess now all we have to do is wait," Buffy said as she sat herself down in one of the waiting room chairs. Everyone else followed as they too sat down.  
  
"Are you hungry? Cause I can get you something to eat" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"Actually I am kinda hungry. Why don't I come with you to the cafeteria" Buffy suggested.  
  
Spike helped Buffy out of her seat.  
  
"Spike and I are going to the cafeteria. Is anyone else hungry?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Nope"  
  
And a few people just shook their heads as a 'no'.  
  
"Dawnie will you be okay here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ya, I'm good" Dawn replied.  
  
"Okay, we'll be back in a minute" Buffy announced.  
  
Buffy and Spike followed the 'cafeteria' signs down the hall and to the right. They soon found the cafeteria.  
  
"So what do you want luv?" Spike asked as he looked up at the large menu board.  
  
"Um....... I think I'll have.........nachos and cheese," Buffy said.  
  
"Alright one nachos and cheese coming up" Spike said in a mock voice. He ordered the nachos and cheese and then he and Buffy sat down at one of the tables to wait.  
  
"Nachos and cheese" the cafeteria lady called a few minutes later.  
  
"That's us," Spike said as he stood up. He paid the lady and brought the nachos to Buffy.  
  
"Mmmm, this is so good" Buffy mumbled through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Glad you like it" Spike replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No thanks luv, I'm not hungry" Spike replied.  
  
"Suit yourself" Buffy said as she continued to stuff her face.  
  
Twenty minutes later they wandered back to the waiting room.  
  
"Do we know anything new?" Buffy asked when they got back to the others.  
  
"No" Willow replied.  
  
Spike sat down in one of the chairs and Buffy climbed into his lap. Buffy quickly fell asleep and so did Dawn. Two hours had passed when Xander finally came out.  
  
"Buffy luv" Spike nudged her awake when he saw Xander. Spike knew that Buffy would want to find out about Faith.  
  
"Mmmm, what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Xander's here" Spike replied and Buffy quickly sat up.  
  
"How is she?" Buffy asked Xander. Xander had the biggest smile on his face. It looked like he was glowing.  
  
"Faith's fine. She has a beautiful baby girl," Xander said.  
  
"Can we see her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ya, follow me" Xander replied as he lead the group down the hall and through a pair of swinging doors.  
  
"Faith" Buffy cried rushing to the side of her bed.  
  
Faith was sitting there with a little pink bundle in her arms.  
  
"Buffy" Faith replied with a huge smile "Look at her. She's so tiny," she said.  
  
"I know, she's adorable" Buffy replied.  
  
Xander went over and sat on the edge of the bed with Faith.  
  
"Congratulations" Willow said.  
  
"Ya congratulations, she's beautiful," Cordy said.  
  
"Thanks" Faith replied.  
  
"What did you name her?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh, everyone I want you to meet Alexandra Elizabeth Black" Faith said.  
  
"It's a lovely name," Joyce said.  
  
"Thanks" Faith said.  
  
"Okay, the new mother needs rest. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave" the nurse said when she came into Faith's room.  
  
"Okay, Faith we'll see you later" Buffy said.  
  
"Bye" Faith replied as the nurse herded out the group.  
  
When they were all gone Faith turned to Xander.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too" Xander replied as he wrapped his arms around Faith and Alexandra.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN hope you all liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!  
  
Spuffy 


	9. The Perfect House

WHAT LOVE MADE  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Faith was sitting on her bed breast feeding Alexandra, while Buffy sat on the other bed and Joyce   
  
sat in a rocking chair.  
  
"But you guys know that I love having you here" Joyce said.  
  
"We know mom, but with Alexandra here and my two on the way we were thinking that it might   
  
be easier if Faith and I got a place of our own" Buffy said.  
  
"How would you pay for it?" Joyce asked "Owning a house is expensive" she added.  
  
"Well as you know, Spike and Xander would move into the house with us too and Spike comes from   
  
a very welthy family. Spike was talking to his parents last week and they said they wanted to help   
  
us out, money wise" Buffy said.  
  
"I do understand why you wanted a home of your own, but always remember that you're welcome   
  
in my house. If you ever need anything just ask" Joyce said.  
  
"Thank-you" Buffy said "We're going to start looking at houses tomorrow" she added.  
  
"There's no rush, take your time. Make sure it's the perfect house" Joyce said.  
  
"We will mom" Buffy said as she walked over to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"The real estate pages are down stairs if you want to have a look" Joyce said.  
  
"Sure, that'll be a good start" Buffy smiled.  
  
Their real estate agent had kindly offered to take them on a tour of all the avalable house in the   
  
area that he thought they might be interested in. Unfortunately the first four her dumps and then   
  
numbers 5 and 6 were too small for all of them.  
  
But when Buffy and Faith saw house number 7 they fell in love with it right away. It was exactly   
  
what they had always dreamed of. It was in a quiet little nabourhood, not too far from town. It was   
  
a topey color with a white picket fence in the front yard.  
  
It had 3 floors, 5 bedrooms, 2 with onsuits, 3 bathrooms, a beautiful kitchen, a family room, a living   
  
room, a games room. It even had a beautiful fenced backyard.It was sure that they weren't going   
  
to run out of space in this house.   
  
"Oh my god, Spike we have to buy this house" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"I know luv, it's perfect" Spike replied.  
  
They imediately made arrangment with their real estate agent to perchuse the house.  
  
Sorry about the really short chapter. I just really don't have the time to write more and I have way   
  
too many stories on the go right now.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I have more chapters coming!  
  
Spuffy 


	10. Newest Arrival

Buffy gave Dawn a hug and then turned to her mother.

"You know you can stay here until the baby comes" Joyce said as she embraced her daughter.

"I know, but everything is going to be fine at the new house too" Buffy replied.

"Of course it will" Joyce said.

"Go easy on your mommy" Joyce said as she gave Buffy's stomach a little rub. The baby kicked.

Buffy smiled and placed her hand on top of her moms.

"Is it not an amazing feeling, having a life inside of you" Joyce said.

"It is" Buffy smiled.

"Okay, this is the last of the boxes" Spike said as he and Xander came down the stairs.

"Call and let me know that you got there okay" Joyce said as they went out the front door.

"We will" Buffy replied.

Joyce and Dawn were both waving from the front door while they pulled away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Seeing as we have no food yet, what kind of take out do you feel like?" Xander asked.

"Chinese" Faith replied.

"I have a question for you" Buffy said.

"If we were in China would it just be considered food? Or is it still Chinese food?" Buffy asked.

"Don't ask me questions you know I can't answer" Faith replied.

"Fine" Buffy said "And Xander any kind of food you put in front of me I'll eat" she added.

"Chinese it is then" Xander said as he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"While we're waiting for the food I think I'm going to go and unpack the rest of the twins clothes into their dresser upstairs" Buffy said as she tried to get up off the couch.

"Wait, wait, wait" Spike said as he quickly jumped up "I'll help you"

"God, if I'm pregnant any longer we're going to need a crane to move me around" Buffy laughed.

The others laughed with her, but were seriously considering some sort of machinery to help move her around. She was like a whale.

Spike couldn't help, but smirk as he watched Buffy waddle over to the stairs.

"I'll come and keep you company" Faith said as she stood up with Alexandra in her arms.

"At the rate I'm moving up these stairs I won't get up there till tomorrow" Buffy said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy was leaned over a box full of baby clothes when there was a sudden 'whoosh' between her legs.

"Faith" Buffy said, slightly panicked.

"Yea?" Faith replied without looking up from the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I...I think my water just broke" Buffy said.

"Oh my god!" Faith exclaimed as she jumped up. Alexandra woke up and started crying.

"Will you go and get Spike" Buffy asked.

"Yea" Faith had to reply louder than normal to be heard over the baby's wailing.

00000000000000000000

DING DONG

"Come in" Xander called.

"I have your Chinese food," a pimply-faced teenage boy said as he pushed the door open.

"Just come in and close the door for a minute while I get your money" Xander said and the boy did as he was told, but Xander never did get the money because Faith came running down the stairs.

"Spike!" Faith exclaimed as she ran down the stairs, Alexandra still screaming.

"What?" Spike asked as he jumped up.

"Buffy's water broke" Faith exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Spike asked.

"In the twins room" Faith replied and Spike took off running up the stairs.

A few seconds later Spike was helping Buffy down the stairs.

"Where are the keys?" Spike asked as they got to the bottom.

The delivery boy looked terrified, he had no clue what to do.

"I've got them" Xander replied.

And then the three teenagers, a baby, and a girl going into labor hurried out the door leaving the delivery boy alone in the house.

"I guess you won't be wanting your food then?" he questioned quietly into the empty room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ow Ow Ow" Buffy cried as she had another contraction.

"Breath" the nurse reminded her.

"You're doing so good luv," Spike said as he lightly stroked her hair.

Buffy whimpered and rested her head back against her pillow, as there was a small break between contractions.

"Okay, now Buffy I want you to try pushing when the next contraction comes" the doctor instructed.

Buffy nodded to show that she understood.

0

Half an hour later two beautiful babies where welcomed into the world. One girl and one boy.

"He looks just like you" Buffy said as she looked down at the baby boy in her arms.

Spike wasn't listening though. He was too entranced by the baby girl in his own arms.

"She's never going to be aloud to date. No bloc is coming near her," Spike said.

The baby gave a little wail as though she knew what her father was declaring.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Faith said as she pushed the door open.

"Come in" Buffy replied.

Faith walked in followed by Xander who had Alexandra in his arms.

"They're so adorable" Faith cooed.

"What are their names?" Xander asked.

"The girl's name is Amie Faith" Buffy replied.

"Which one is the girl?" Faith asked.

"I have her" Spike replied.

"Hello Amie" Faith said as she moved to Spike's side.

"Would you like to hold her?" Spike asked.

"I would love to" Faith replied.

"And what's the boy's name?" Xander asked.

"William" Buffy replied.

"Do you think he'll call himself Spike too or will he stick with William?" Xander questioned.

"He can do what ever his little heart desires" Buffy replied as she gazed lovingly at her son.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please Review!

This is the second to last chapter and the last chapter is going to be ten years into the future.

Spuffy 


End file.
